


We Will Rock You

by OtteryStCatchpole



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queen (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtteryStCatchpole/pseuds/OtteryStCatchpole
Summary: It's the first quidditch match of the year, Slytherin V Gryffindor. The back and forth between the teams is intense, and some students decide to have some fun.Stomp stomp clap. Pure-bloods looked around in confusion, half-bloods a mix of confused or excited, and the muggleborns? Well they went insane. It took all of 5 seconds for them to catch on, join in, until every stand in sight had the muggleborn students banded together, stomping their feet and clapping their hands with those unfamiliar to the song jumping in after picking up the simple rhythm. Stomp stomp clap.tldr a group of muggleborns start singing we will rock you at a quidditch match. Not an original idea but I've seen it posted/talked about a lot so I'm not sure who it originally belongs to.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	We Will Rock You

Excitement sparked through the air, loud chatter beating down on individual's eardrums, music playing from somewhere towards the front of the pitch, near the commentators. Students were dressed head to toe in house colours, ready for the first quidditch match of the year, Slytherin V Gryffindor. Matches between those two were always the most competitive with the feud between them going back centuries. If anyone had thought it was loud previously, nothing could have prepared them for the chorus of screams erupting from the stands as the two teams walked out, smiling up at the crowds. You could tell the experienced from the inexperienced, as those who'd played previous years were happily bathing in the attention whilst new team members appeared to be shitting themselves. 

"On your marks" Madam Hooch yelled out across the field, the teams swinging onto their brooms and kicking off from the ground. She opened up the chest of balls, setting loose the snitch first, followed by the bludgers then picking up the quaffle.

"Get set" She placed her whistle between her lips, throwing the quaffle up into the air between the two teams and blew hard. The whistle was immediately drowned out by the cheering and yelling of students as Slytherin swooped in and took the quaffle, racing towards the Gryffindor goals. The seekers were hovering above other players, scanning the pitch for any glint of gold. Remus Abbot, keeper for the Gryffindor team, _just_ managed to bat away the quaffle from their goals then ducked as a bludger was thrown his way. The chasers picked it up quickly, flying past Slytherin, beaters doing their best to protect them as they went, and after some back and forth between the two chasers and even a beater, the quaffle found itself soaring past Finneas Goyle, the Slytherin keeper, and through the left hoop. The Gryffindor stands shook under the amount of movement, people jumping and shouting and hollaring and whistling as the commentator announced it.

"The first goal of the game and season! 10 points to Gryffindor!" Then, from somewhere in the Gryffindor stands, a few students began stomping. A lot of those in the stand weren't sure what they were doing, looking confused, but some students immediately knew and began to join in. Stomp stomp clap. Stomp stomp clap. After a few repitions even those who didn't know what it was about joined it. It was a simple enough rhythm. The more who joined the louder it got, now drawing attention from those in other stands. Stomp stomp clap. Stomp stomp clap. 'Sonorous' a student cast the spell on themselves, before half shouting and half singing out.

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise playing in the street gonna be a big man someday". The the rest of the muggleborns in the crowds joined in at the next line, shouting out at the top of their lungs.

"YOU GOT MUD ON YOUR FACE, YOU BIG DISGRACE, KICKING YOUR CAN ALL OVER THE PLACE SINGIN WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU" The stomps and claps seemed even louder after that, continuing, "WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU". A couple of the quidditch players seemed to recognise the song, one Gryffindor beater even pausing mid-flight to look over at the Slytherins, joining in the chant before having to dodge from an incoming bludger. If you looked at every face of those supporting Gryffindor, you would see a large smile plastered on their face. Students who didn't know the lyrics still managed to join in for the repeated chorus, and the sentiment remained even if you had never heard the song before. The stands groaned under the stomping students but held in place, teachers being jostled about as much as the students. Obviously the Slytherin's couldn't allow this to happen without comeback. There was some discussion between students in the Slytherin stands, trying to think of an easy song to yell back. A song by the Weird Sister's soon flooded their own stands, students yelling it at the top of their lungs, the Slytherin stands moving about just as much as Gryffindor's had been. Much to the dismay of the teachers the singing lasted for the rest of the match. It would die down when there was a significant amount of time between goals, but after either team scored their supporters would burst forth with their song of choice. 

It took two hours before the snitch was caught. Gryffindor won. Some students began again with we will rock you, but after a few redintions of this, a new song emerged. Again, it was a muggle song, so a select few muggleborn students had used the sonorus charm to amplify themselves and be heard.

"We are the champions! We are the championsss! No time for losers cause we are the champions, of the worldddd" The last word was dragged out then the chorus repeated. After a few cycles, other students began to join in. The singing continued as the stands began to empty themselves, small groups singing it as they walked back to the castle, teasing and pulling faces or even flipping off the Slytherin student's who passed them. Despite the competitiveness and teasing, it was a joyful atmosphere between everyone, and looked to be the start of a good school year.


End file.
